Plot
This page is for the basic plot of Rougher Than The Sword. Prologue The game starts with a message from the leader of the Sword Artists, Asuna Yuuki. Lord Knux, the leader of the Emerald Guardians, is able to find out what the message entails via the Master Emerald. Asuna threatens the cult of Lord Knux and Angel Island with war, and if they give them the Master Emerald they will leave them alone. Lord Knux sends three members of the tribe to battle the Sword Artists, Billy Bob, Richie, and Michael. Billy Bob is the son of Lord Knux and Prince of Angel Island. Richie is bodyguard of Billy Bob and Lord Knux and is trained in combat. Michael is a local from Angel Island and his goal is to find somehting he calls "Sanity". Chapter 1 As soon as Billy Bob, Richie, and Michael leave Angel Island, they are attacked by the Sanic Speeds, who have had a rivalry with the Emerald Guardians as the people from Angel Island are commonly called. An unknown general in the Sanic Speeds leads the attack against the three, so they have to fend them off all by themselves. Michael is able to withstand their attacks thanks to his defense. After finally defeating the Sanic Speeds, the Emerald Guardians venture into a village to buy supplies for their adventure. While looking for a place to stay and rest, the village is attacked by ruffians who heard that the Emerald Guardians are inside the village. Despite being tired from the previous battle, the Guardians decide to defend the village due to the fact that they are the only people there with weapons. After getting some rest, the Guardians leave the village and meet Boxxer, a former member of the Gaymers. The Gaymers take pride in arguing over the Video Gaming Industry. Boxxer was exiled from the Gaymers and now wears a box on his head to hide his shame. The Guardians decide that Boxxer may be helpful to them and decide to take him with them, though he decides to not take off his box. Continuing to head for Aincrad, the headquarters of the Sword Artists, the Emerald Guardians are attacked by the Sanic Speeds once again, this time led by Sonic, the the leader of the Sanic Speeds. The Guardians must battle them even though they are severely outnumbered so they can continue. Chapter 2 Finally escaping the Sanic Square, the Emerald Guardians land in Nightmare Land, where they realize Kirby's Dream Land 2 is invading and they are attacked by Waddle Dees while trying to pass through the forest. After beating the Waddle Dees, they meet Waddle Dooter, a young member of the Waddle Dee army who has to wear glasses. Waddle Dooter does not like how the Waddle Dees are fighting and ambushing, so he decides to join the Emerald Guardians as a healer. The Guardians reach a beach while trying to pass through nightmare land, the Guardians realize they are being followed by Gordos and more Waddle Dees/Doos. The Guardians believe that this will be an easy fight, until they realize the enemies are being led by King Dedede. After defeating all the gordos and waddles, King Dedede barely escapes. The Guardians decide that they can not leave without getting rid of whoever brought all the enemies to Nightmare Land. They arrive at the mountains and realize they are surrounded by an army of enemies led by King Dedede. Waddle Dooter tries to calm down the enemies, but only a few stop attacking. Severely outnumbered, the Guardians try to retreat, but are ambushed by even more enemies led by Kirby's Dream Land 2. Before they are completely taken out, they are helped by a mysterious masked person who joins them in taking out the enemies. After the battle, the mysterious masked man introduces himself as LuigiDude and that he wants to join the Emerald Guardians. LuigiDude takes them to the border of Nightmare Land and they leave to the next location. Chapter 3 The Emerald Guardians step into one of the most dangerous areas on this side of the Earth, Crawling Caverns, which has many volcanoes and fire. When a volcano went off, out of the smoke came the forced memes. An army of Harambe, Dat Boi, and White Vans. The Emerald Guardians had no place to hide, so they had to fight off all of the forced memes, but they kept coming, until Leo Luster saved them. They had to run until they were far enough to rest due to the amount of forced memes that were attacking. By the time they were able to rest, they were already being attacked by the true natives of the Crawling Caverns which are Gerutas, Magdollites, and Novas. Due to the help of Leo Luster, the Emerald Guardians were able to fend off the enemies. Though they were weak from the previous back to back battles, the Guardians continued off on their journey through the rest of the Crawling Caverns. The Emerald Guardians knew that they would have to battle the forced memes again, so they got prepared for a very tough battle. A person in the area who goes by Sammy Helen asked to join their group to get rid of the forced memes and the native enemies in the area. According to her, she is good with a blaster. The Guardians decide to take on the leader of the forced memes, Mama Luigi, who is an alter ego of LuigiDude. After a very hard battle, the native enemies come back and make the force memes run away, leaving the Guardians to battle them. Sammy leads the Emerald Guardians into battle with the native enemies so the area can be safer. The native enemies are being led by Ridley, who seems to be focused on Sammy for an odd reason, making it so Sammy can't battle anyone else. As soon as Ridley is defeated, all the native enemies retreat, making it so the Emerald Guardians can continue to Aincrad. Chapter 4 After finally escaping from the Crawling Caverns, the Emerald Guardians begin to wonder what happened to the forced memes. The Guardians hoped that their allies in the Claws Encounters would help them pass, but they didn't realize that Claws Encounters was being invaded by the forced memes! The Guardians knew that if they did not stop the Normies and the Forced Memes here, they would have to go into a full scale war with them. During the battle, there did not seem to be any general leading them, so even though the Guardians were outnumber they were still able to continue on. Due to originally living here, Richie was able to lead them to a place to rest for the night. The Guardians wanted to rest up for a little, but in the middle of the night they heard alarms going off and saw smoke in the distance, so they went in that direction to see what was happening. In the village, an unknown clan was destroying the village. When trying to battle them, the Guardians were blown away by their strength. A local in the village helped the Guardians fend off the unknown attackers. After the battle, the local introduced herself as Sasha. She apparently had military training before, and is very good at fighting with knives. As the Guardians head to the border of Claws Encounters, believing the Normies and the ruffians are gone, they are ambushed by the Normies, this time led by Bubsy. The Normies have an entire army, while the Guardians have only a few members. Even though they were severely outnumbered, the Emerald Guardians were able to defeat the Normies and force them out of Claws Encounters. Chapter 5 After the previous battle, the Emerald Guardians head into town. Boxxer and Richie head into town to buy supplies, such as stitches and weapons. On their way to town, there is an explosion and the ruffians from before attack. Due to the small amount of ruffians attacking, Boxxer and Richie were able to defeat them. While Boxxer and Richie were in town, Billy Bob and Michael were getting fire wood. As they were getting fire wood, there was an explosion and more ruffians started to attack. There seemed to be half of the amount as when they first attacked, but Billy Bob and Michael were still barely able to defeat them. After defeating the ruffians, all the Guardians group up and try to figure out what happened. They venture far into the forest to hide and rest until they can decide what to do next. In the woods, they see a hooded figure being chased by the same ruffians from before. They are revealed to be Gaymers who are mad due to losing to what they call "a filthy casual" in a game of CS:COD. The Guardians then battle the Gaymers and make it out on top. They make their way into Grand Grounds. Chapter 6 After chasing down the hooded man, the Guardians get loss in the barren fields of Grand Grounds. They see the hooded man and chase him back into a weird town. A small girl with purple hair runs up to them and offers them items to help them on their journey. They are told to pick anything for them self. There is mysteriously an item made specifically for most of them. Billy Bob grabs a Bow Sniper, Richie gets a shield, Boxxer gets bronze knuckles, and Michael gets a large Cannon. As soon as they grab their weapons, they are ambushed by more of the Normalists! They easily defeat them thanks to thier weapons, but the hooded man looks over their fight, and walks off. The Guardians bring the small lady with them. In a short while, the team finally reach a town, named Grandoise City. A bunch of dead memes lay on the ground, possibly due to the Normalists. The small lady is saden by the sights of the town. Soon enough, a man in red and light blue runs in and jumps on the teams' heads. It was none other than Fortan Mario, the supposed leader of the Normalists. The Emerald Guardians were about to fight the bootleg, but Fortan Mario sends in his troops to fight them. They are defeated. Fortan Mario tries to escape, but the Guardians corner him, initiating a boss. When he's defeated, he tells them that Grand Grounds has become terrorized by the true leader of the Normalists, The Voice Inside Your Head. He also says he's hiding in the lighthouse at the edge of town. The Guardians walk up towards the lighthouse, but sees that the hooded figure reached it before them. They go after it, and catch up. Boxxer grabs onto him, as Billy Bob unhoods the figure. The figure introduces himself, and calls himself "Saku". Saku, out of frustration, battles the Guardians. Category:Plot Point